Abolished Love
by Odoki Vidalli
Summary: Miroku has certain feelings for someone, but it's not who you would expect.
1. A Monk's Musings

**A Monk's Musings**

Once again, it was the night of the new moon. Inu-yasha was sitting at the base of a tree near the campsite. Kagome and Sango were out in the hot springs nearby and had taken Kirara and Shippo with them. Across from Inu-yasha, was that lecher of a monk, Miroku. It seems that the hanyou was asleep, so the monk felt it was safe to take in his beauty. Miroku kept his eyes locked on Inu-yasha, hoping that he would stay asleep and the girls and Shippo to never return. Deep inside, he knew that it had to end, but for now, he could enjoy it.

Miroku usually liked Inu-yasha as a half-demon, those ears and that flowing silver ear. His claws added a sense of danger that he absolutely loved, but it was when he was human that he could enjoy the hanyou's features. The sharp look in his eyes that he knew were just concealing the pool of emotions locked underneath. His hair, his long, flowing hair. It always held some beauty in it and Miroku always wondered how soft it was. And those lips, usually harsh and hard words came from them, but he knew that they were soft.

The monk was lost in his own little world until Inu-yasha stirred a bit and returned the monk back into reality.

**"Why do I even think of him, let alone look at him like this. I can't have any affection for him, he's already torn between Kikyo and Kagome," **Miroku said softly, not wanting to wake him up. _'But if you are with a female, your son will have the curse. If you are with him, no son and your curse won't be carried on,' _a voice in his head told him. The lecher thought about it, a small side of him agreeing with the voice.

The sound of laughter was approaching and he realized that the girls were returning. He sighed softly and stared up at the sky. Few stars were in the sky, so he returned his gaze towards Inu-yasha. Shippo arrived back at the camp-site first, looking at Miroku.

**"Hi Miroku, has he been sleeping all this time?" **the young kit asked, the monk replying with a simple nod. Kirara was right behind him, mewing and jumping into Miroku's lap. He smiled and started petting the neko. Sango and Kagome finally arrived, still slightly wet.

**"Hi Inu-" **Kagome started, but was silenced when Miroku _'shhhed'_ her. She looked at Inu-yasha, seeing that he was asleep.

Kagome was slightly suspicious about why he didn't want her waking him up, but quickly brushed that thought aside. It was getting late and the hot spring had made her sleepier then she had been. Feeling better as to not ask questions, the miko went to lie down in her sleeping bag and soon fell asleep. Sango, still wide-awake, took, Shippo and Kirara to look for anything that would help to find Naraku. Miroku sighed of relief, finding more time to look at the sleeping hanyou.

Miroku could barely peel his eyes away from the hanyou's face. Gulping, he laid his staff aside and slowly stood up. He crept over to Inu-yasha and leaned down, getting a closer look. The half-demon had slightly pursed lips, almost beckoning Miroku. _'Damn it, I have to do something, or I won't be able to contain myself any longer,' _he thought, his gaze focused on the hanyou's lips. He gulped again, but louder this time and started to lean forward, his lips slightly quivering. After a moment's hesitation, their lips met for only a second before Miroku pulled his head back, sighing. Inu-yasha mumbled something under his breath, but stayed asleep.

**"Thank the gods," **Miroku said, relieved.

The monk stood up and casually walked back to his spot, grabbing hold of his staff once again. He sat down, looking back to Inu-yasha.

"**Such beauty…Why must he go after Kagome and Kikyou?" **the monk said softly, shaking his right after it was said. _'I mustn't think this, Kagome is my friend,' _Miroku thought, licking his lips. He was still looking at Inu-yasha and wanted to taste those lips again. He was right, they were soft. He could feel himself blush after the whole ordeal and feel it better to sleep for now. He closed his eyes, wondering how he would sleep after that, but before he knew, he was asleep and dreaming about tasting those lips once again.


	2. Timid Travels

**Timid Travels**

That night, the monk had dreamed of the silver-haired hanyou. He had tasted his lips, and now, he was anxious for the rest of him. His dreams contained his deepest fantasies, though if any should leak out, it would surely destroy the way Inu-yasha looked at him. Still, that one kiss would tide him over until he died if need be. He'd rather it be that way, for if he and the hanyou were together, it would cause sorts of danger and restlessness to the group.

Miroku woke up when Inu-yasha threw a rock at him, considering he was the last one sleeping.

**"Inu-yasha, don't do that," **Kagome said softly, in case the monk awoke.

**"No need for that Kagome, I'm already awake," **Miroku said, yawning. He stood up and patted the dirt off his robes, not wanting to look at Inu-yasha after last night.

**"Well, are we going or not?" **he continued. Inu-yasha just scoffed and towards the path. Sango and Kagome followed, Kirara and Shippo trailing behind them. Miroku just started at the back of Inu-yasha's head, looking at the beautiful hair that flowed in the wind.

Noticing that he was getting far behind, he shook his head and ran up to the rest of the group. _'I have to focus...'_ he thought, sighing. Sango looked at him, noticing his sigh.

**"Anything wrong Miroku?" **she asked.

**"No, nothing at all Sango," **he replied, faking a smile. Luckily, it fooled her and she turned her attention back towards the path in front of them. _'The sooner Naraku dies, the sooner Inu-yasha chooses someone...' _he thought, a real smile forming on his face.

Inu-yasha was way up ahead of them, trying to track Naraku's scent. From what Sango heard, he's been spotted in the area. They haven't told Miroku yet, though, they found no reason yet.

**"Where is he...?" **Inu-yasha murmured, sniffing the air. It was the first tip that got in a while, and they didn't even have a clue how close he was.

Miroku, bored of all the silence, finally decided to spoke up.

**"Sango, where are we heading anyway?" **he asked, turning towards the Taijiya.

**"Hopefully, we're heading closer to Na-" **she was interrupted by Inu-yasha.

**"Found him..." **The hanyou growled, unsure of what to do.

**"Well, why aren't we going then?" **Kagome asked.

**"The scent is in two different directions...We'll have to split up, Kagome, go with Sango and take Shippo with you. Miroku, you're with me." **Miroku's eyes widened at the thought of being alone with Inu-yasha, but he couldn't like that. Kagome and Sango nodded and jumped onto Kirara's back, Shippo in the miko's arms. They headed off in the direction that Inu-yasha had told them.

**"Well, let's go," **he said. Miroku gulped nervously and nodded, following right behind him.

It had been half an hour and Miroku had stayed silent the entire time. They were now in a forest, the scent of Naraku fusing with the others. Inu-yasha wouldn't shut up about Naraku and finally, he had enough of Miroku's silence and looked back towards him.

**"Why the hell aren't you talking!" **he shouted, walking towards him. Miroku just gulped and started walking back. "W-what do you mean Inu-yasha?" he asked, laughing nervously.

**"You know what I mean monk..." **he said, or rather growled. Miroku had his back pressed against a tree and Inu-yasha was still walking towards him. He stopped only when their faces were barely one inch apart.

**"You wanna know why?" **Miroku asked, gaining more courage by the second. Inu-yasha nodded, smiling because he guessed that it was a stupid answer. The answer was...


	3. A Hanyou's Hesitations

**A Hanyou's Hesitations**

There they were, both alone in a forest. Inu-yasha had Miroku pinned to a tree, waiting for Miroku's answer. Miroku was looking straight into the hanyou's blazing amber eyes. The forest was silent, the birds stopped chirping, not a single cricket chirped. The sound of the rushing water came to a stop. The only sound there was Miroku's heart beating and his shallow breathing. Inu-yasha had both his arms stretched and his claws digging into the tree bark slightly, in case the monk would try to escape. The hanyou was growling, growing impatient.

**"Dammit Miroku, tell me already..." **he mumbled, still growling.

Miroku, anxious with hesitation, couldn't help but answer. He swiftly wrapped his arms around the hanyou and pressed his lips against his. Inu-yasha stood there, his claws digging into the tree bark, then straight through it. Slowly, he pulled his right hand back and flexed his finger's right behind Miroku's head. The monk noticed it, but didn't remove his lips. If he was going to die, he'd rather die like this. Inu-yasha's hand started towards Miroku's head. _'He's going to kill me with one strike...' _Miroku thought. He held the hanyou tighter, but went completely still when he felt Inu-yasha's hand gently caressing his neck. He opened his eyes which met with

Inu-yasha's amber ones. Slowly, the monk pulled back slightly, but was forced back again when the hanyou's other hand pressed against the small of his back.

**"Inu-"** He was silenced when Inu-yasha continued the kiss. Both of their eyes closed as they felt the warmth of each other's body. The monk slightly opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Inu-yasha's bottom lips. Inu-yasha smiled into the kiss, but soon pushed Miroku back against the tree. He was about to ask why, but heard Kagome shouting in the distance,

**"Inu-yasha! Miroku!"** **"We're over here!"** the hanyou replied, looking at Miroku.

**"Well, are you just going to stand there?" **he asked, turning around and heading towards Kagome's voice.

Miroku blinked and watched Inu-yasha from behind and slowly nodded. _'W-what the hell was that?' _he thought, wondering why Inu-yasha did everything he just did. Not wanting to keep him, waiting he ran towards the group.

**"We know where Naraku is, he's right over those mountains," **Sango told them, jumping off of Kirara.

**"Well, let's go then," **the hanyou replied. He dashed off towards the mountains, not caring to wait for the rest.

**"What's up with him?" **Kagome asked Miroku.

**"I don't know," **he simply replied, though, he had an idea in mind. Kagome and Sango simply nodded, and the taijiya jumped back onto Kirara.

**"C'mon," **she said. The monk nodded and sat right behind Sango. Grinning, he slowly moved his hand down to her thigh and started caressing it gently. Sango clenched her fist tightly and swore under her breath.

**"Miroku..." **

**"Yes Sango?" **he asked, right before he got slapped, causing him to almost fall off of Kirara.

The sound echoed through the forest and Inu-yasha stopped, hearing it.

**"Dirty monk..." **he said, grinning. Laughing lightly, he continued on towards the mountains. Though, he soon slowed to a stop and sighed.

**"Damn Miroku..." **he mumbled, sighing. He walked over to a tree and sat down. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and began thinking about everything that had just happened._ 'Why did he kiss me like that...at least it explained why he was acting so odd. His lips...they-they were the most wonderful thing I have tasted.' _he thought, though he noticed that the others were catching up with him.

He slowly stood up and patted the dirt of his hakama. Inu-yasha started pacing, not caring about how long they took to get to him. Kirara soon landed on the forest floor and the others jumped off. Kagome was cradling Shippo in her arms. He was sleeping and lightly snoring. Kirara transformed back into her normal form and jumped onto the taijiya's shoulder. Miroku slowly walked towards the hanyou, but took a step to the side and continued on towards the mountains. The others took his example and followed. Kagome and Sango talked softly amongst themselves, careful not to wake Shippo.

Miroku slowed down until he was side-to-side with Inu-yasha and smiled at the hanyou. He just scoffed and ran up ahead, slowing down to a walk several feet in front of him. _'What the?'_ Miroku tilted his head in a confused manner and ran up to him, only to have the same thing happened. This happened several times before they reached the base of the mountain. Miroku saw this as a chance to talk with Inu-yasha and suggested they rest. Inu-yasha agreed which shocked Kagome and Sango, but they decided it be better to not fight it and be glad that they can rest.

While riding on Kirara, Sango spotted a hot spring not so far away from the camp. They took Shippo who woke up not too long ago. This left Miroku and Inu-yasha alone. Inu-yasha was in a tree, and appeared to be sleeping. He crept over to the tree and stood right below the branch. He pushed his staff into the dirt and made sure it was strong enough to hold him. The monk took a few steps back and ran towards the staff. He jumped and used the space in between the staff as a foot hold and grabbed for the branch, but accidentally grabbed Inu-yasha's haori and pulled him down with him.

Inu-yasha landed on top of the monk and his lips pressed down on the monks. For a moment, they started at each until they closed their eyes and enjoying the feeling of their bodies against each other. With the girls and Shippo in the hot spring, they could take their time. Miroku started to move his arms around the hanyou's waist, but his eyes bolted open and jumped up. He looked down at Miroku and walked into a thick cluster of trees. Miroku stood up and watched as he left and slowly nodded, a tear escaping his eyes and falling onto the ground.


	4. Thinking

**Thinking**

Miroku just stood there, thinking about why Inu-yasha just upped and left like that. He dropped to his knees and let the tears let loose, careful not be too loud. He swore under his breath, guessing it was probably his fault that Inu-yasha left. His tears fell to the ground, the soil soaking up the liquid emotion. Slowly, he stood up, his eyes red, and picked up his staff.

The girls and Shippo had just finished at the hot springs. They were now approaching Miroku. The monk heard them coming and turned his head towards the sound. Shippo had raced ahead and stopped when he saw Miroku's eyes. "Hey Miroku, why were you crying?" the kit simply asked. He just gripped staff tighter, knowing they would all be pestering him about that soon. Kagome and Sango were soon approaching, chatttering. They turned to Miroku and they turned silent.

**"Miroku...What happened?" **Sango asked, noticing that not only were Miroku's eyes red, but Inu-yasha had left.

The monk could simply tell them, but he was sure that Sango had feelings for him and he didn't want to hurt her.

**"I..." **he started, not sure of what to say. Everyone else stayed silent, waiting for Miroku's answer. The loudest thing there was Miroku's pounding heart.

**"I...need to go find Inu-yasha..." **he said simply. With that said, he turned around and ran towards the Miroku Inu-yasha had left, leaving the others behind.

Shippo was going to go after him, but noticed that Sango and Kagome weren't moving at all. He looked up at them, a slightly panicked look on his face,

**"Well, aren't you going to go after him!" **the little kitsune shouted, worry clear in his voice.

**"I-It's best to leave him to deal with Inu-yasha by himself..." **Sango said in a solemn voice, suprised at herself for not going after the monk.

After a while, Miroku stopped running and slowed his pace, knowing that there was little chance he could catch up Inu-yasha at this point. He soon stopped and leaned against a tree, punching it.

**"Where is he..." **he mumbled. _'Dammit, why the hell am I crying? It's Inu-yasha, we just kissed a few times, it shouldn't hurt this much!'_ as he clenched his fist tightly.

Meanwhile, Inu-yasha was jumping from one tree to another, stopping abruptly. He had no reason to run away from Miroku, he had no feelings for the monk. _'I-I mean, he's the one who kissed me, I didn't do anything but just stop him.'_ It was obvious he couldn't convince himself that he didn't feel anything for Miroku. He sighed and jumped down from the tree, turning back to the direction he was running from. After some swearing under his breath, he started to walk, hoping to talk to Miroku before the others asked where he was.

Miroku was still leaning against the tree, thinking about what just happened. Inu-yasha had acted odd everytime they kissed. The hanyou would always take it farther, but he always stopped it as well. With a heavy sigh, Miroku started to walk back to camp, but In-yasha had caught up and wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist, pulling him close.

He placed a gentle kiss on the monk's neck, but Miroku just looked out into the distance.

**"What do you want Inu-yasha?" **he asked coldly.

**"What's wrong Miroku?" **he asked.

**"I'm not gonna be just some toy you play with, then leave," **was his answer.

**"You're not a toy to me Miroku," **the hanyou replied.

**"Then prove it to me, kiss me in front of the others," **Miroku said with a smirk. _'He'll never do that, he's too cocky to do it,' _the monk thought.

Inu-yasha growled and grabbed Miroku's wrist.

**"C'mon!" **he shouted at the monk as he literally dragged him back towards camp.

**"I-Inu-yasha, what are you doing!" **Miroku half yelled. The hanyou didn't answer. _'If he wants me to prove it, I'll prove it to the pervert.' _It wasn't long before they were back at the camp. Kagome stood up and ran over to them, a worried look on her face

**"Where have you been?" **she asked, looking mainly at Inu-yasha, considering he was the reason Miroku left. Inu-yasha opened his mouth to answer her, and his answer was going to be the most suprising to Miroku...


	5. Revealed

**Revealed**

_'Inu-yasha...What are you going to tell them?' _Miroku thought worriedly. This was it, the moment of truth, the one thing that could possibly tear apart the group through disgust, anger, a feeling of abandonment, the sheer suprise of it. Inu-yasha wasn't doing pretty good either, his breathing was shallow and he was sweating profusely, same as the monk.

**"Miroku and I a-"** Inu-yash started, but stopped when the overwhelming smell of Naraku reached his nose. His eyes darted around as he growled, his gaze falling to one point. The others noticed this and soon focused on a single bush. The piece of shrubbery shook, emitting a low growl. Everyone readied their weapons, Miroku sighing out of relief.

After a moment or so, five water demons jumped out, all of them hissing.

**"Kappa..."** Miroku and Sango said simultaneously.

**"We are...THE KEEPSAKE KAPPAS!" **they all shouted at once, taking stance in an odd formation. Everyone else was silent for a few moments before they noticed that the demons had taken their weapons.

Inu-yasha was now infuriated and charged at them.

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" **he exclaimed as he took a swipe at the one holding his Tetsusaiga. The kappa just withdrew into his shell. One arm quickly darted out of the shell and reached for the hanyou's behind, him jumping up with a yelp as he felt it. **"What the hell!" **he shouted.

The kappa jumped up and grinned.

**"Huuunnngrrrry..." **he said in an odd voice, high-pitched voice. His head turned and he bore his razor sharp teeth. The other demons did the same and turned around, darting away laughing. Inu-yasha was first to chase after them, repeatedly swiping at them as they chuckled and evaded him easily.

Soon, they were out of sight and the hanyou stopped, panting. The others soon caught up with him, panting as well.

**"Damn...demons..." **Inu-yasha breathed out.

**"C'mon, let's go," **he told them, walking as if he wasn't tired at all.

**"Inu-yasha, let's rest for a moment," **Sango said, sitting down with the others. **"Feh," **the hanyou scoffed as he plotted down across from Miroku.

They rested for a few minutes, the whole time Inu-yasha and Miroku shot glances at each other, the others dead to them. Finally, they were fully rested and ran behind Inu-yasha as he tracked their scent, Miroku at the hanyou's side, though, no one questioned as to why.

They soon found the camp up ahead. The demons were gathered around the campfire, showing off their prizes. Though, they soon turned to another topic, one completely suprising to the group.

**"Did you smell the monk and the half-demon?" **one asked.

**"Yes, the hanyou has a firm behind," **another said with a laugh.

**"Yes yes, but did you smell their scents on each other? It was as if...**


	6. Ears

**Ears**

They soon found the camp up ahead. The demons were gathered around the campfire, showing off their prizes. Though, they soon turned to another topic, one completely suprising to the group.

**"Did you smell the monk and the half-demon?" **one asked.

**"Yes, the hanyou has a firm behind," **another said with a laugh.

**"Yes yes, but did you smell their scents on each other? It was as if they were to-" **BAM! He was struck with a sutra to the head. He froze and fell backward with a small thud.

Luckily, Miroku had thrown the sutra and kept his and Inu-yasha's little secret. The others didn't care to ask questions at the moment as they all charged in grabbed their weapons. After a little struggle, there were five kappas on the ground, twitching and groaning in pain.

**"Naraku must've sent them..." **Sango said to everyone, though, they all had to wonder why _them._

**"So, Inu-yasha, what do you think they were talking about?" **Kagome asked him. He just scoffed and jumped up to a tree and sat down on the branch. _'Guess we'll camp here,' _Kagome thought, slightly annoyed. She just sighed and started to unpack their things.

**"What about you Mir-" **Sango asked, but was interrupted when Miroku grabbed her behind. She twitched and slapped him hard, steaming and walking off, muttering about the_ "damn pervert." _Inu-yasha didn't stay in the tree for long as he jumped down and crossed his arms as he started back towards the hot springs they had passed earlier.

After Miroku had regained conciousness, he decided to join the hanyou in the springs, knowing that they should talk about what just almost happened. Inu-yasha was relaxed and just thinking about him and Miroku. When the monk arrived, he didn't notice him behind him as he undressed. Miroku grinned as he approached Inu-yasha from behind, kneeling down and grabbing his ears, rubbing them softly. Inu-yasha's eyes darted open and he jumped with a slight yelp which quickly turned to low purrs as he leaned into Miroku's hands. Miroku leaned down and kissed the tip of it, still grinning.

**"Purring? I thought you were a dog..." **he teased. Inu-yasha would've growled, but couldn't at the moment and just ignored it for now.

After a few minutes of that, he stopped and slid into the water next to him. Inu-yasha pushed him for taking advantage of him like that, but the monk just laughed.

**"That was a close one...You were going to tell them?" **Miroku asked, him nodding in reply.

**"W-why?" **he asked in a soft voice, turning to him and leaning his head on his shoulder. **"I..." **he started, but stopped, not really knowing the answer. He just sighed and sunk deeper into the water. Miroku looked up at him and planted a light kiss on his cheek, Inu-yasha doing the same.

Miroku boredly continued to rub his ears, Inu-yasha letting out a light moan and pushed him away, growling. Inu-yasha pinned the monk against the edge and leaned in to nip at his neck. Miroku just groaned, letting out small moans to urge him on. This continued back-and-forth for a while before they decided to stop. When they were both dry and dressed they started back towards camp together.

Back at camp, Kagome and Sango had started on dinner. Shippo was already asleep, tired from today and was curled up next to Kirara. The two arrived at the camp after several minutes and Kagome looked up to the both of them.

**"Have a seat, dinner's almost ready," **she told them as she turned her attention back to dinner. Sango kept silent, not wanting as so much as to even look at Miroku after earlier.

They ate in complete silence, Kagome and Sango thinking about what the kappa was talking about earlier, Inu-yasha and Miroku thinking about each other. After an awkward dinner, Kagome and Sango decided to go to sleep. Miroku and Inu-yasha chose the same, but when the hanyou stood up, Miroku grabbed his behind.

**"Wh-what are you doing?"** Inu-yasha asked in a whisper.

**"Seeing if you do have a firm ass," **he replied with a laugh.

Inu-yasha just pulled away and jumped up into the tree and closed his eyes. It didn't take him too long to sleep, he was still relaxed from the bath earlier. Miroku looked up at him for a while before hitting the sack himself.


	7. He's Here

**He's Here...**

They all awoke roughly at the same time the next worning. Inu-yasha was the last one to wake up however and was apparently, not a morning person. Everyone else was either packing up or gathering supplies and whatnot. With a yawn, the hanyou stood up and started towards the river that was on the edge of their campsite. He knelt down and splashed some water in his face, still-half asleep.

It wasn't an easy night, him and the monk in the hot springs. He kept waking up, what apparently were nightmares about the group's reactions keeping him out of much deserved sleep. This routine was very common for him ever since he kissed Miroku. _'Dammit, why out of all things to scare me, this is it!'_ he thougth with a low growl, cursing lightly under his breath.

**"Inu-yasha, you alright?" **Miroku asked as he approached him, laying down the fire wood he had picked up.

**"Yeah, why do you care anyway?" **he retorted with a _'feh'_.

Kagome smiled when she passed them, thinking that it was sweet the Miroku was worried him. After hearing what Inu-yasha said however, just caused her to sigh. _'Why can't he let people in?'_ she thought, quickly turning her attention back to packing everything back up into her backpack. The day was quite a scorcher and they would certainly have to rest more than usual, which would just create more problems with Inu-yasha.

Miroku sighed at Inu-yasha's answer, turning around and continuing what he was doing. He grinned though, knowing that he probably had more of a chance then convincing the stubborn hanyou to rest then anyone else in the group. As he picked up the wood, however, he kept glancing back at Inu-yasha, or rather, his ears. _'Let's see how he likes that...'_ he thought with a perverted chuckle.

Later in the day, they were well on their way to the next village. They didn't lose much time because of the kappa, they were resting anyway. They were quite a nuisance though and everyone knew that if Naraku was willing to send demons like those, he either had a trap, or lost his mind. It had only been a few hours in the hot sun, but the heat had gone to everyone, everyone except Inu-yasha of course, being superior in strength compared to humans and all.

**"Kagome, can we rest?" **the young Shippo asked, jumping onto her shoulder.

**"Ask Inu-"**

**"No," **he said bluntly, not even letting her finish.

Kagome knew it was better then to argue with him, especially on a day this. They all walked up ahead, talking about how stubborn the hanyou was. Miroku however, slowed his pace until he was behind him.

**"What do you want Mir-"**

Inu-yasha stopped and moaned lightly as the monk rubbed his ears gently. Shippo and Kirara were the only ones to hear it, but just ignored, thinking Inu-yasha was groaning at them being bothersome or something.

**"Please Inu-yasha...Let us rest..." **Miroku said softly into his ear. The hanyou nodded slowly and let out a sigh of relief as the monk's hands were removed. Inu-yasha growled at him, Miroku only winking and laughing as he caught up with the group.

**"Inu-yasha said we could rest," **Miroku said bluntly. At this, they all stopped and looked at him.

**"W-what? What are you looking at?" **he said, still furious at Miroku. From the expression on his face and Miroku's grin, it was obvious something had happened between the two, but right now, it was better to keep quiet, lest Inu-yasha throw a temper tantrum.

**"Nothing," **Kagome said with a smile as the group sat down and started to un-pack.

Inu-yasha just scoffed as he walked into the forest, grabbing Miroku by his shoulder and dragging him in with him. Everyone watched him being dragged him. When he was gone, they all were talking about what that was about. Luckily for them, Inu-yasha had dragged the monk deep into the forest.

**"What the hell was that monk!" **Inu-yasha shouted more than asked.

Miroku just leaned back against a tree, looking at him innocently.

**"What do you mean by that Inu-yasha?"** he asked with a smirk.

The hanyou growled furiously, flexing his claws. It was obvious that he was just teasing him, but he didn't really care.

**"Mi…roku…" **he said he through clenched teeth. He had no idea how to punish him, but he was going to get back. He scoffed and turned around, walking back to the group. Miroku followed, humming a light tune as they returned to the group.

**"What was that about Inu-yasha?"** Sango asked, looking up to them as they returned.

**"Nothing..." **he replied with a _'feh'._

Kagome and Sango looked at each, then to Inu-yasha and Miroku. They began talking about the reasons why they were acting like that, Inu-yasha not liking any of them. Miroku simply sighed and leaned back, thinking about how they would break it to the group, if they were ever going to that is.

Koga appeared out of no-where, the usual smirk on his face.

**"How ya doing Ka-"**

**"Get out of here Koga, I'm not in the mood," **Inu-yasha told him with a scoff, glaring at him.

**"And why should you care mutt, it seems like you've already found yourself a mate, and that leaves Kagome free for me," **he said with a laugh.

**"Inu-yasha, what is he talking about?" **Kagome asked as she stood up and looked at the two of them.

**"Nothing,"** he simply answered with a gulp.

**"Oh, c'mon, it's obvious you're with the monk,"** Kouga said with a chuckle, and with that, silence enveloped the group. Miroku and Inu-yasha looked at each other nervously, then to Kagome and Sango. Sango looked as if she would kill Miroku and Kagome was on the verge of tears. _'We...are...dead...' _the hanyou and monk thought simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: Yep, the secret has finally been revealed to the group. Oh, and really sorry about my absence, but if you read this, then you're probably used to it. So, no more empty promises. 


	8. Thanks Wolfie

**Thanks Wolfie**

Several seconds of silence passed, the only sounds, breathing and Kagome, managing to keep most of her tears in. Slowly, she turned her gaze towards the hanyou. She took a deep breath, all of them knew what was going to happen and they all covered their ears. Kagome screamed out the most loudest** "Sits" **she ever screamed, every one of them pulling Inu-yasha deeper into the earth. This seemed to go on for about...a minute or so before the young girl had to catch her breath.

Inu-yasha, several feet below his companions, didn't even so much as twitch. He was unconcious._ 'Lucky him...' _Miroku thought as he started to back away from Sango, knowing that he would soon join Inu-yasha in being unconcious. **"Mi...Ro...KU!" **Sango shouted as she charged the monk, tears in her eyes. He gulped, putting his hands in front of his body, not wanting to recieve the whole force of the attack. The enraged taijiya hit Miroku only one time...The hardest she's ever hit anyone, friend or foe alike, knocking him out instantly. He fell to the ground with a thud, his staff falling beside him with a jingle.

Everyone simply walked away from them, their companions tlo set up camp, and Koga...well, he followed to be Koga and try to talk Kagome into becoming his mate. It seemed as though hours passed before the two started to stir into conciousness. Though concious, they didn't move from where they were, afraid that if the girls found out they were awake...Well, let's just say they wouldn't stay awake for long.

After a few more hours, when they were sure that everyone was asleep, they both slowly helped themselves up, Miroku leaning on Inu-yasha for support, both of them still in pain.

**"What now?" **he asked with a groan as he rubbed his head.

**"Let's...let's sleep somewhere else..." **the hanyou suggested with a sigh, the monk nodding, suprised when the older man picked him up in his arms and jumped into a tree. He sat down, Miroku sitting in his lap.

**"There's a bright side to this ya know..." **Miroku said softly as he looked to Inu-yasha.

**"Yeah, what?"** he asked.

**"Well...Now that everyone knows about us...We really don't have to hide anything..." **the monk answered with a grin as he traced circles on the hanyou's chest with his finger, soon leaning in and taking Inu-yasha's soft lips in his own. Their eyes slowly closed, simply the moment as their lips slowly parted.

**"What you do to me monk..." **Inu-yasha said with a chuckle as he kissed the side of Miroku's mouth.

The human simply smirked as he curled up in Inu-yasha's lap, holding him closely as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. They knew they would have to deal with everything tomorrow and probably a lot more of being unconcious as well, but for now, they could just be together and actually be happy for once. It wasn't long before they were both asleep, the other man's warmth calming them down greatly, letting them drift to sleep much easier than they would usually have.

Inu-yasha woke up earlier than everyone else, a smile on his face as he saw Miroku in his arms. With him, he's slept the most peaceful sleep he's had in ages, even though it wasn't all that long. The monk lay there in his arms, a peaceful look on his face. "Beautiful..." he said softly as he brushed the hair out of his face, Miroku stirring a bit when his claws touched his face. He was glad that Miroku didn't wake up, he wanted to admire the monk's features a bit more while they had time. An idea soon came to mind for a pleasant wake-up call and he couldn't help to smile. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the sleeping monk.

Miroku's eyes slowly fluttered open, certainly suprised to see and feel the gorgeous hanyou kissing him. He was all too happy to return the kiss, his arms wrapping around his neck as he traced Inu-yasha's lips with his tongue, parting his lips and exploring the hanyou's mouth with his tongue, him tasting absolutely delicious to him.

Inu-yasha pulled away too soon for the both of them. Though he was sure that they would be together and it was certain that they couldn't go back to Kagome and Sango, he was still a bit un-sure about himself and Miroku.

**"Inu-yasha?" **he said softly as he looked up to him, **"What's wrong?"**

**"It's nothing Miroku, don't worry about it," **he answered, smiling a bit so Miroku would think nothing is actually wrong. He hesitantly nodded and planted a gentle kiss on the hanyou's cheek.

**"If you say so..."** Miroku said as he reached up to rub the older man's ears, just loving how soft they were. Inu-yasha moaned a bit, his ears twitching because of the younger man's touch. This went on for a bit, Miroku adding a kiss here or there, a nip and nibble, though, always careful not to hurt Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha careful not to wake everyone up. When Miroku decided Inu-yasha had had enough, he stopped and jumped down from the tree, Inu-yasha doing the same. They held each other's hand as they walked towards the monk's staff, him picking it up. Judgement day now, they would wake everyone up and when that happened, they'd see if they would continue, or spend a day being unconcious.


	9. Cripes

**Cripes...**

The two looked at each, both worried about what was to come. Pain...Tears...A combination of both maybe? They had no idea, but they were going to find out soon, that's for sure. Cautiously and hesitantly, they approached their sleeping friends. Shippo, well, he'll just scold them or something, Kirara would just mew...But...Kagome and Sango...That's who they had to watch out for.

Nervously, they approached their friends, trying to remain silent as they could as to not wake their friends up pre-maturely. He looked at each other and nodded as they both knelt down, Inu-yasha near Kagome and Miroku near Sango. Slowly, they reached their hands out to wake the two up, but before they even got close, Kagome's and Sango's hands darted out, grabbing the two by the wrists, causing them to yell out in suprise and fall back on their asses. This, obviously, woke Shippo and Kirara up.

**"I'm going back to my time Inu-yasha..." **Kagome said solemnly as she stood up, looking at Inu-yasha with a glare that rivaled Sesshomaru himself.

**"And I'm taking her back to the well," **Sango told them as she too stood up. The two pulled their hands away from the girls and nodded, slowly backing away.

**"S-sure," **Miroku said with a nervous chuckle. Normally, Inu-yasha would've stopped them, but normally, he wouldn't be in a relationship with Miroku, so, he decided to simply stay out of this one as best as he could.

**"I'll be gone for a few days," **she told them as Kirara transformed into her larger state and the two girls got on her back, Shippo hopping on as well, considering they were going to Kaede's village anyway.

This would leave Inu-yasha and Miroku alone for a bit as they traveled back to the village, which, they were sure to enjoy.

**"Inu-yasha...Sit," **the miko said simply before they flew off, Inu-yasha plunging straight down into the earth. The monk sighed, not noticing Sango's Hiraikotsu until it struck him in the head, sending him down as well. Luckily, they weren't knocked unconcious and soon regained their composure, standing up and brushing the dirt of their clothes.

**"That definitely went better than I'd thought it'd be," **Miroku said with a sigh as he jumped onto Inu-yasha's back, catching the hanyou off-guard and almost causing the older man to fall.

**"Kagome gets to ride on your back all the time, I thought I should get a turn," **he told him, Inu-yasha just smirking and chuckling as he started walking.

**"It's a few days to get to the village if we continue at this pace,"** the hanyou told him, Miroku having no problem with that at all. He simply grabbed his ears and started to rub them gently, causing the hanyou to gasp and moan a bit. **"Continue with that...And I'll drop you," **he said through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep walking.

**"If Naraku knew this was your weakness...We would've been defeated a while ago," **Miroku whispered into one of his ears as he removed his hands. Oh, he certainly enjoyed toying with his ears, and it was obvious Inu-yasha felt the same. They were definitely going to have one during the few days they would have to themselves...That is, unless Naraku reared his ugly head.

Inu-yasha was spacing off at the moment, his mind on something, or someone, else. He would love to be with Miroku for the rest of his life...Though...The rest of Miroku's life would be oh too short for them, Inu-yasha being a half-demon after all.

**"Inu-yasha? Is something wrong?" **Miroku asked.

**"No Miroku...N-nothing's wrong..." **he answered in a gentle whisper. Oh there was something wrong alright, something they would have to deal with sooner or later. Something that might ruin the little happiness they've had in a long time. For now though, he would enjoy their time together, worry-free and just happy to be with him.


	10. Free Time

**Free Time**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Not a very important chapter, you can skip it if you want. It's basically filler, just wanted to type something, so, you can skip it.

* * *

Miroku's eyes slowly opened, a yawn escaping his lips. _'Did I fall asleep?' _he thought before burying his head back into Inu-yasha's long, silver hair. So soft and comfortable, no wonder he fell asleep. With a small smile, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of the hanyou's neck.

Inu-yasha chuckled a bit and smiled back.

**"Don't go back to sleep, I'm getting tired of carrying you,"** he told him before he kissed the monk back on the tip of the nose. This was nice, to be able to just spend time with Miroku, not having to worry about keeping it hidden. That smile quickly turned to a smirk as he dropped the monk the moment he felt Miroku's hands on his ass.

**"What was that for Inu-yasha?"** Miroku asked as he stood up, patting the dirt off his robes with a groan.

**"Just shut up and keep walking,"** he answered with a laugh. Maybe it would've been better if Miroku chose Sango, then he wouldn't be the one that was being felt up, though, he didn't really mind, in fact, he enjoyed it a bit.

Miroku glared at Inu-yasha a bit as he walked at his side.

**"Could at least treat me better..."** the monk mumbled as he pushed Inu-yasha, the hanyou smiling as he pounced on the monk with a grin.

**"What were you saying...Miroku?"** Inu-yasha asked in a gentle purr as he kissed the nape of the human's neck, Miroku wanting Inu-yasha off of him while his body said otherwise, a gasp escaping his lips.

**"I-I said you could treat me better,"** he managed to say, suppressing a soft moan as Inu-yasha started to kiss and nip at his neck gently. They've never gone farther than this, but neither of them really thought about it, not even that pervert of a monk Miroku.

**"If that's what you want..."** he said with a grin. He wasn't going to go farther, oh no, doesn't mean he couldn't have some fun now, could he? The hanyou slipped his hand into the monk's robes, the monk shivering at the touch. Was Inu-yasha going to take him right there? He wasn't sure if he would stop him, he might've welcomed it for all he knew.

**"W-what are you doing Inu-" **Miroku was cut off, Inu-yasha's soft, gentle lips pressing against his own. His eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss. He always loved it when they kissed, whether it be a quick little peck, or something like this. All too soon though, Inu-yasha pulled away.

He slowly leaned in, kissing the lobe of Miroku's ear with a smile.

**"Stand up Miroku," **he said with a smile as he stood up and continued walking, just like that, he left Miroku on the ground behind him, knowing he could catch up.

He just laid there, again, Inu-yasha just left, it was definitely annoying, but he knew he was just teasing him, or at least, he thought he was. With a sigh, he stood up and ran after him, jumping back onto the hanyou's back.

Again, he almost fell down.

**"Damn Miroku," **he said under his breath as he looked up ahead. They could both see a village up ahead and if Miroku played his cards right, they'd be able to stay at an inn for free, yet again.


	11. Dark Premonitions

**Dark Premonitions**

Women gossiping, men grunting from field work, children playing, the normal sounds of a normal village. They paid no attention to the hanyou and monk that entered, though, the two did become a topic for the women to talk about. The usual happened, they walked to the inn, Miroku told them they had a 'dark cloud' hanging over head, and he agreed to exorcise them for, of course, a stay at the inn and food of course.

Inu-yasha plopped down on the futon, tired of carrying that heavy monk. He sighed as he closed his eyes, wanting some sleep himself.

**"Lose some weight Miroku," **he said as he opened one eye to look up at the human.

**"Yeah yeah,"** Miroku said with a sigh as he laid down next to him, curling up next to him as he arms snaked around the older man's waist. He always loved this, just being close to Inu-yasha. With a small smile, he kissed him on the cheek, Inu-yasha turned his gaze towards him and returning the kiss.

**"You shouldn't be doing this Miroku...I don't think they'd want you to clear the dark clouds if you're hugging a half-demon,"** he said with a light laugh.

Miroku sighed, Inu-yasha was right, but he didn't want to lose the contact they were sharing at the moment. After another kiss, he slowly pulled away and sat down in his own futon. Bored now, his eyes started to wander, mainly over Inu-yasha's body. He never really had a god chance to look it over.

**"Beautiful..."** he said in a gentle whisper, Inu-yasha's ears just barely picking it up. He blushed and looked away. Miroku just laughed a bit as he looked to the door.

**"Inu-yasha...Don't you're think we're a bit dirty and...need a bath?"** he asked with a lecherous grin.

Inu-yasha turned his attention back to Miroku and couldn't help but notice the grin. He'd love to take a bath, that is, if Miroku was coming along, and it was obvious he was. He stood and opened th door, his gaze on the monk at all times.

He was pretty sure this was a yes and stood up himself, walking out of the room and towards the bath, Inu-yasha following, trying not to seem too excited. He never really enjoyed baths, but if Miroku was going to be with him, maybe he'd take baths more often.

Miroku opened the door leading into the bath for Inu-yasha, walking in after he had had entered. He walked towards the water's edge and looked around.

Inu-yasha chuckled a bit as he pushed Miroku into the water, but unfortunately for him, the monk had taken hold of the hanyou's hair and pulled him down with him, a large splash the cause of them falling into the water.

Miroku started to splash water at Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha splashing back. They both laughed as they repeatedly pinned each other to the edge, every time, they removed another piece of clothing, throwing it onto the edge to dry. Miroku had his back pressed against the edge, both of them nude now. Inu-yasha with only his rosary and Miroku with only his beads.

**"Miroku..." **Inu-yasha said softly as he leaned in. Believe it or not, he was actually thinking during their little water fight. Now that Miroku's body was exposed, certain thoughts fled to his mind.

**"Yes my Inu-kun?"** he asked with a chuckle, able to think of a pet name for Inu-yasha.

The hanyou ignored the name and place a gentle kiss on the monk's cheek.** "I...I want to go farther Miroku..." **he said softly as he stared down into the water, not wanting to look at him at the moment.

Miroku simply froze. Would he let Inu-yasha take him, at an inn no less, where people could hear them. They were more than friends, but were they lovers?

**"Inu-yasha..." **he started as he moved his hand up, cupping Inu-yasha's chin and making him face him. To give himself to Inu-yasha physically...How would that change?** "I..."**


	12. Just Love Me

**Just Love Me**

**

* * *

A/N:** There is no sex in this chapter, I have restrictions on this site, even though it's rated M, so if you really, _really_ want it, send me an message.**

* * *

**

The hanyou ignored the name and place a gentle kiss on the monk's cheek.** "I...I want to go farther Miroku..." **he said softly as he stared down into the water, not wanting to look at him at the moment.

Miroku simply froze. Would he let Inu-yasha take him, at an inn no less, where people could hear them. They were more than friends, but were they lovers?

**"Inu-yasha..." **he started as he moved his hand up, cupping Inu-yasha's chin and making him face him. To give himself to Inu-yasha physically...How would that change them?

**"I...I want you Inu-yasha..." **Miroku told him. Had me made the right choice, had he made it too soon? It didn't matter to him anymore, he just wanted to be happy for once, and he was sure Inu-yasha felt the same.

Inu-yasha was shocked...Had Miroku just said he wanted him? He didn't think Miroku would actually let him take him, and now that he did say yes, he was having second feeling as well. He brushed those thoughts away, wanting to focus on Miroku only. With a hesitant nod, he leaned in and took the monk's sweet lips in his own.

A long, loving kiss shared between them, it marked the first time they would make love. Would they be able to call it that, or was it just a mindless-fuck? Had lust taken them over? They didn't care, the warmth from each other's bodies, lips, and another certain area told them that this would be one of the few chances they would have to do this.

After a minute, they both pulled away to take a breath.

**"A-are you sure about this Miroku?"** the hanyou asked. He wasn't sure himself, but he wanted this, not the sex itself, but the feeling of being that close to Miroku.

A gentle smile and a peck on the side of his mouth was his answer, him smiling back before they continued...

They laid there on the edge of the water, held in each other's embrace. Miroku's head was resting on the hanyou's chest, Inu-yasha's hair running through the monks hair, stroking it lovingly. His eyes were closed, definitely tired, though, the same couldn't be same for Inu-yasha, he was a half-demon after all. His eyes were open, his amber gaze aimed at the ceiling above them.

They were sore, more in one place than others. Their hair stuck to their bare skin because of the water, sweat, saliva, and another certain liquid. The passionate act they had just did, bringing each other to heights they've never reached by themselves, the blissful ecstacy they've never felt before...Nothing could describe it.

A lecherous grin on his face, the monk's eyes slowly opened as moved up a bit, placing a kiss on the tip of the half-demon's nose.

**"Do you think anyone heard us?"** he asked with a light laugh.

Inu-yasha laughed as he well as he kissed him back. He sat up cross-legged, moving Miroku to sit on his right leg. What would be their explanation for the noises that could probably heard through the entire village. It was nothing they couldn't handle, as long as they were together, they'd be able to deal with it.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Inu-yasha's neck and kissed the older man's chest. He looked at the door, thinking. **_"Would you like to bear my children?"_**, something he's said so many times, just joking most of the time. Just lust and a need for an heir caused him to do that, but...He was with Inu-yasha...Obviously, he couldn't bear any children but he didn't care about that anymore. He just loved to be with him, loved to feel those lips, loved that gentle gaze he's been seeing more often, loved...him.

He loved Inu-yasha...Not Sango, but Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha looked down at Miroku and thought something was wrong.

**"Are you alright Miroku?" **he asked.

The monk smiled at him and nodded.

**"Everything's alright Inu-yasha, because I..." **To admit something like love to him, to just give himself to Inu-yasha, mind, body, and soul...**"I love you...My precious Inu-yasha..."**


End file.
